He Thought it would be a Fantasy Story
by TokyoEbara
Summary: Yeah. He laughed to himself quietly as a rays of light poured onto his face. A small smile formed on his lips. Who would want to love someone like me? Mr. Two-Faces?" Zetsu was always alone, until Sasori introduced him to her. Unusual pairing, be warned.


Peaceful...

That was what he liked... Peace.

Peace meant that you could concentrate. It meant that you could take the time to fully appreciate the things in life.

That was why he was here, amongst the flowers, thinking. Doing nothing else but thinking, like he had been lately. Smelling the wind, feeling it flow around him disguised in a nice summer breeze somehow helped him feel more at home than when he really was at home. He could actually concentrate here, and not feel restless within the confines of his own home. There, without anyone as he was always, he felt empty as of late.

He... felt like he was missing something important. And somehow... that thing was so important that he needed to find it soon.

Stop it, he told himself, mad at the mere thought of needing something else. Wasn't his life already perfect, he didn't need anyone!... But still... 

Then... he laughed. Wasn't this how all of the stupid fantasy stories start out? One thinks that his life is not complete, and sets out on a journey to complete himself! As foolish as it is futile! How the hell can you find completion in wandering around all the time?

But... What was it that he was missing? What did he need?...

"ZETSSAN!!"

Zetsu growled in frustration. Maybe it was the obnoxious voice of Tobi that he needed to hear or something. How the hell could that brat find him everywhere he went? 

"ZETSSAN!!"

More importantly, where the hell did he even learn his name? He certainly didn't tell Tobi. Maybe it was that stupid Sasori. Damn him! Why would someone even want to know a creepy, mask wearing kid like him? 

Then again, who was he to talk? Who would want to know a Delinquent like him? Someone who was charged with about a million felony's and was immediately branded as the Juvy after the first robbery? Someone who's parents had divorced and left him to die on the street? Someone who could never live peaceful unless no one was around?

Yeah. He laughed to himself quietly as a rays of light poured onto his face. A small smile formed on his lips. Who would want to love someone like me? Mr. Two-Faces?

"Zets-san?"

Zetsu flinched a little when the sound of his squeaky voice was closer than he thought it was. He turned slowly around to the kid to see that this time he was wearing an orange masquerade-ball type mask with dark brown lines running in circles around his eyes in a strange, irregular pattern. It was only his eyes that were covered up though. In place of them there was one small hole where his right eye should have been. 

He was wearing an orange dress shirt with the same small dark brown stripes, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Topped, well, bottomed in this case by some long black pants. Hair, still black as night, sticking out in every direction, but somehow still managing to look like it was all being blown to the left. A Stunning contrast between Zetsu's own spiky green hair that was all over the place, and how he wore only a white short-sleeved shirt with green at the arms and baggy blue-jean shorts. A simple, metal bike chain hanging from them.

"Yes brat?" His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be. He cringed inward slightly when Tobi recoiled at the sound of his comment.

"I'm sorry." And he was. even if he did not want to acknowledge it. Deep down he was kind, it was just that after years of 'extensive care' his heart had turned to ice. "What's wrong?"

"Zets-san, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh yeah! Sasori-samma called us in, he says he wants us to meet someone. Personally I don't think he wanted you to meet her, but I was talkin, well sorta' pestering Pein-samma, and he told me that it was supposed to be his cousin or somethingthatwasgoingtostayhereforayearorsomethingand-" Tobi was talking a mile a minute!!

"KID!! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS?"

"Eheh, sooorry." Tobi blushed slightly like he was just given a compliment, scratching the back of his head a little lightly. Then again, maybe that was a compliment for him.

"Anyway, Sasori-samma wants everyone at his house! C'mon, lets go Zets-san!!" Tobi grabbed his arm pulled slightly.

Yay... Sasori-samma wanted everyone to be there, meaning he would have to deal with that stupid Pein-'samma' and his stupid woman. Zetsu almost laughed at himself when he realized something. Orange and blue are complimentary colors aren't they? Damn...

"-so we have to get there reaaaaaally fast" Tobi was saying. Where did he get so much energy. Besides being a twelve year old...

About six years ago Zetsu himself would've been that age...

"What's wrong Zets-san? Less go!!" Tobi was pulling harder on his arm now. Zetsu slowly retracted his arm back to his side, waited until Tobi let go, and started off in the direction of town. Tobi trailing at his side.

**Only the first chapter, and no, it is not a ZetsuTobi thing. That would be being a pedophile and I don't work that way**. **Anyway... I was thinking about doing something with this story, but I don't know if you like it when some male characters are turned into girls (because I don't do Yaoi)... I just thought, what the heck 'cause he already looked like one in the first place... Eh... If I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll just leave it as is.. Ha ha ha, wait no, I gotta put the second chapter in first. Just to make it more interesting...** **Or maybe just for my benifit... Huh... Anyway, I hope that this won't be a complete waste of time... I just wanted to write a love story with the two most peculiar people. Maybe more on the way...**


End file.
